


The Siren's Song

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Based on RP, F/M, Fanfiction, Geass, My own take, OVA: Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, Rewrite, Romanov will be important in this fanfiction, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: When Julius and Suzaku arrived at St. Petersburg, they expected to achieve victory for Euro Britannia. But when they meet a young woman named Anya, they get caught in another battle that involves the Romanov family and a dark secret of Geass.[A rewrite (my own take) on The Siren's Song CG fanfic I completed recently.]





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Code Geass or anything else used in this fanfic.

Suzaku was walking down the hallway of the hotel. His gloved hand carried a decent stack of letters: most of them for someone else in his company. But letters were letters. He didn't really care if they were for him or not.

The knight entered the study. The sound of the opening door alerted the occupant from his reading. Julius Kingsley - Lord Julius Kingsley, that is - was the Holy Britannian Empire's beloved military adviser. His flamboyant personality, his bejeweled eyepatch, his demonic smirk, his raven hair, his black/gold attire, his violet eye, fair skin: every detail about the man would make Suzaku sick to his stomach and his heart would heavy. He had to remind himself, This man isn't Lelouch.

The Eleven walked over to the desk, placing down the stack of envelopes. Julius closed the tactics book and sets it to the side to see he got. "Junk mail,...party invitation,....meeting date,....fan mail,...." The military adviser murmured to himself as he went through the mail, sometimes tossing them behind him on the floor. There were usual four kinds of mail he would most get: meeting stuff, junk mail, fan mail, and party invitations.

Suddenly, there was a "hmm" from Kingsley. The last letter he hadn't opened yet was peculiar. The address of the hotel he was staying in and his name were in the middle of the envelope. The top left only had the name Siren Serenade. The military never heard of this Siren Serenade, but he was curious to know what they sent him. He opened the envelope with his silver letter opener and pulled out the letter. Julius could smell a faint scent of perfume on the paper. He noticed how neatly handwritten it was. No, this wasn't just any letter. It was an invitation.

* * *

To whom is receiving this invitation,

You and ninety-nine other nobles have been invited to the tenth anniversary performance of the Siren Serenade. It is an honor to perform at the birthplace of this fantastic group I lead. I, Anya, would like to propose a contest in addition to the performance. Those interested will take part in three deadly trials. I cannot guarantee your safety, but the reward will be worth it. Should you win, I will be your support and help you achieve any goal you desire.

Below this invitation is the address to the performance. I hope to see you there.

Sincerely,  
Anya, leader of the Siren Serenade

* * *

The tactician reread the letter with interest and Suzaku rolled his eyes. “The leader is the reward? I see. She would become very useful.”

This made Suzaku uneasy. The emperor ordered Kururugi to guard the new tactician. _If something were to happen to him_,...... He refused to think about what could happen. Yes, he hated Lelouch for all he done as Zero, but he never wished his friend dead.

“Lord Kingsley, you should reconsider. The letter states that not every contestant will survive. You could be killed by her,” Suzaku warned him. He hoped that his words might make this tactician change his mind, but it didn't work.

“Suzaku,” Julius looked up to him. “I know you feel concerned for me. But, this is my choice. She will be on my side if I had to risk my life multiple times.” He studied the handwriting, noticing how the sender might be experiencing as she wrote it. “Whoever the leader of the group is must be desperate.” _If I have to risk my life to win her over to my side, then I will. You cannot change the world without getting your hands dirty_, the man thought to himself as placed the letter on his desk and looked out the window. _I can win her and I must._


	2. The Siren Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am imagining this playing as the concert with the Siren Serenade goes. Check it out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaPTnW9PN14
> 
> Puella Magi Madoka Magica【魔法少女小圓】 ~ Magia (live) ~Kalafina

**{Julius Kingsley POV}**

Suzaku still thought my decision to attend was preposterous. However, I knew that winning the leader’s trust was the key to achieving my plans for the war against the rebels. I didn't care if I died reaching for her.

When I arrived at the place, I was astonished. The Siren Serenade must have spend thousands of dollars to reserve the old opera house. Nobles swarmed and discussed how the performance would occur. Most of the crowd noticed me, whispering to one another. One walked up to me with a stern, wary expression. He whispered to my ear, “Beware the siren.”

I asked what he meant by that. The noble explained to me. “Rumor has it that the leader saved a siren at a young age and was given a special gift: a powerful voice that can control anyone. With her power, she used her voice to assist many individuals. Anyone she doesn’t like, she would kill them. Most of the people she had killed were noblemen. Be careful, or you might end up falling for her curse.”

_How can someone like her be able to kill them?_ I pondered, as I found myself a seat with Suzaku and sat down. _Could she be possessing witchcraft or some kind of magic? If that is the case, she is perfect. I would have to see for myself._

**{Normal POV}**

The performance began as three girls were singing in dancing. They were wearing gypsy outfits and varied appearances. One with blonde pigtails and bright green eyes had her outfit in forest green. The second with shoulder-length red hair and brown eyes had hers yellow.

The third girl was the most intriguing. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and deep violet eyes. Her purple gypsy outfit was much like the other girls. Strangely, her beauty mesmerized the audience. She glanced up to see a particular noble, and gave a smile and wink at them. Those who seen her do that glared at each other, saying that the wink and smile were for them. However, she gave it to the tactician.

At first, Julius Kingsley reacted to the flirtatious signal with nothing more than a mildly-amused arch of his right brow, the rest of his pale countenance remaining completely apathetic. His body sat still in his chair, his right leg elegantly crossed over his left, and his jaw resting delicately poised on his the knuckles of his left hand.

Did he give a shit about her beauty and physical appeal like most men? No, of course not. Did he give a shit about potential love? Even less likely than the aforementioned. All he cared about was support for his side of the war.

With only the interest of diplomacy, Julius realized it would be a wise start to respond to her. It was evident she was trying to seduce him.

_Well, two can play at that game..._ he mused to himself, _I have no choice but to return the favor and charm her as she tries to charm me._

So in return, he shot her a winsome smirk, his eyelids lowering a bit to give his indigo gaze a sexier glint.

The girl took a glance at him and saw his smirk. She deeply blushed, covering his mouth with her hand. It did indeed affect her.

“Heh”... He chuckles inwardly when she noticeably reacts to him with a deep shade of red tinging her face._ ...this is already proving to be quite the effortless conquest._

Once the girls finished their performance, there was the massive roars of clapping in cheers. The two girls parted at opposite sides of the stage. The main one walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome, Nobles." Her voice was angelic and had an accent. "I would like to welcome you to the tenth anniversary performance of the Siren Serenade." Her long fingers twirled a strand of her dark hair. She paced a little while looking back to the audience. "To be honest, it has been a long since I performed in my home. St. Petersburg,... Anya is home, and she is going to celebrate her return." She then flashed a smirk similar to Julius's. If one were to see her up close, you could sense an aura that would draw men to. Some of the noblemen couldn't sit still.

Julius remembered the warning. He understood what it meant: Anya had the charm that may resemble a siren's. She was sining her song and dragging her victims down to the bottom of the sea. Luckily, the man was not becoming effected by this.

Anya continued. "In your invitations, I offered you an opportunity to participate in a game. Whoever gains my trust in a small trial of tests will win my support in any way. Consider me as a backup. If anyone is interested, come up to the stage.” As Anya said the last few words, some of the men scrambled in get to the stage. Some even argued that they would win her.

As soon as she finished speaking, Julius scoffed in disgusted amusement. "Hmph...look at all these noble pigs scrambling for her. How primitive. They're equivalent to cavemen in fancy clothing."

The devilishly handsome tactician stood tall and he gracefully sauntered from the VIP seating area over to the crowd of animalistic older men of the nobility. As he walked, his presence was so revered and formidable that the crowd moved out of his way, clearing a path for him onto the stage.

“Tch...these fools just back away from like scared dogs. How pathetic that they're dignity is so much smaller than their sex drives.”

He stops when he is standing a few feet in front of her.

_Time for phase 2 of luring the prey_, he thought to himself as he gave her an incredibly seductive half-smile, dipping his chin down slightly to glance up with a few wisps of jet black hair shading his eyes, which held an almost demonic allure to them.

He spoke in his deep, silky and confident voice, "Madam...I'm always up for a challenge or two and I must say, you have me intrigued."

The raven-haired woman gave a smirk back to the man. She was definitely no ordinary woman. She was fascinated by his flair. “My my. I don't believe we have met. Tell me your name, sir."

Julius gave a slight bow, taking her hand into his own. "I am Military Advisor Julius Kingsley! Commander of the Euro Britannian against the E.U."


End file.
